narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Friendly Spar
Yuri Kōdona, also known as Princess Yuri was standing in an open grassy field as she desperately tried to catch her breath. The field looked like a battle zone. The field was littered with 8 or so 10 inch wide and 4 inch deep craters. These craters were made by multiple uses of the Tengokugan and surprisingly each Tengokugan missed. There was even a superficial 10 meter long fissure that showed the path of a Rajin gun. Yuri was wearing a tattered blue shirt, long black pants, and her famous white cloak that reached her to her ankles. In the pockets of her pants were a couple of coins. For shoes she just wore black boots that reached to the middle of her shins. She glanced up at her mom and said between breaths: "How long are we going to fight?" After saying that she reached into her skirt pocket and took out two coins. These looked like ordinary coins, but in the hands of a Kōdona clan member these coins can be deadly. She infused divine chakra into the coins as she waited for an answer. "That depends on you, its seem to me you are not as focused as you be. Perhaps my child if you spent more time focusing your efforts on improving as you did talking about how much longer we this go on we might get somewhere". Kohana Uzumaki spoke with a firm but loving tone. "I know it may appears as if I am riding you too hard but you need to be prepared, me going easy on you or cutting you some slack won't help either us". Kohana said running her fingers through her long thick crimson locks. Her trademark hair rustling with the wind from the open breeze. The area around them had clearly seen better days but it spoke volumes of the training regiment Kohana required of her first child. "Now if you are done asking me questions lets try this again, from the top this time". Kohana declared as she planted her right fit into the ground digging it into the ground and grass beneath her sandals. Yuri sighed lazily as she heard the answer. She could be doing a lot of things right now, instead of training. At that thought she threw one of the coins at her mom. It was obvious that divine chakra was infused into the coin because of the gold colored chakra that coated the coin. If the coin were to hit her mother it wouldn't inflict a lot of damage but it will still hurt at least a little bit. Kohana focused on the traveling coin the speed by which the coin traveled itself was impressive, Yuri certainly poured a decent amount of that unique chakra of her intro the projectile, but I fear her reliance on such instruments could be preceived as a weakness Kohana said among her thoughts. Beast Tearing Palm!!!!! Taking her right arm Kohana swiped across her body to create a extremely sharp blade of wind that sliced through the air cutting it as if it was a hot knife through butter. The chakra of the technique was thin but extremely precise to effectively slice through the coin projectile and leave it into two halves. Causing the twin pieces of the coin to land harmlessly to the ground. "Rather than using coins why not try using a stronger more reliable material, one that will not be sliced so easily by by pinpoint chakra. As a medical nin chakra control is an important element in shaping chakra, the thinner I make it the sharper the slice and cutting power of the wind shall appear. If you used a Kunai in the same fashion coating it with your chakra perhaps it would stand a greater chance of not being cut down literally". Kohana said frowning her eyebrows, she hopd this was not going in one ear and out the other. "One more time and do it with some meaning". Usually, a daughter would listen to her mothers advice but Yuri isn't normal and she is as stubborn as a bull. Even though Yuri is stubborn, she is far from stupid. She knows what would happen if she uses decides to throw her other coin. Possessing knowledge is one thing, deciding to use that knowledge is something else entirely. Yuri throws the coin at her mother, but this time she forms the signs: Tiger, Dragon, then places her hands on the ground. Yuri channels Rajin chakra through the ground, when the Rajin chakra reaches her mother Rajin lightning would burst out of the ground around her mother. These bolts of lightning were twice as tall as Kohana and their was enough bolts that ic created 5 meter long field of Rajin lightning. If Kohana was caught in the field of lightning she would receive a strong electric shock. It wasn't enough to kill, but it would hurt a lot. "About time she used something different, I thought we would be out here all day at this rate". Kohana said as she focused on what was presented. Being the expert tracker and sensor of chakra she was sensing her daughters chakra just beneath her feet as the pressure built up for its attack leaving her with a little bit of time to make a move. Using her left hand that was down to her side she pointed it toward the ground directly. Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!!!! A large lance like crystal was created around her left form arm, the sheer size was enough to vault her into the air and remove her from the ground where the lightning technique was making itself known on the ground and out of the way of the coin that was thrown that would hit crystal. Using this and her upward momentum she released the massive lance around her left forearm and with her free right hand was ready to go on the offensive. "You better defend yourself child and I better like it. That timid and meek attitude of your father has no place in a battle so I dont wanna see it. I dont even wanna see a hint of that nonsense in a battle you under me??" Kohana spoke loudly as she was preparing her counterattack With her free right hand Kohana motioned it forward and downward on her daughter powerfully Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!!!!! Kohana released an intense volume on Wing pressure that was strong enough to knock down small trees and blow them backwards. Usually Kohana would put far more emphasis of her chakra within the jutsu but she was facing her own flesh and blood in a spar. She was trying to just toughen her up not hurt her seriously. Once she felt the wind pressure increase she immediately formed the hand signs: horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. Once the necessary hand seals were formed she tightly kneads Kagu-tsuchi chakra inside of her stomach as she breathed in deeply. The deep breath gives oxygen to the fire which helps increase it's potential heat. Yuri would then blow out white hot flames from her mouth in the form of a fireball. When the fireball hit the blast of wind, it doubled in sized so that it had the radius of 3 feet. As the fireball was approaching her mother a familiar golden sphere appeared in the palm of her right hand. It wasn't the first time this sphere appeared in this fight, in fact it was the 10th time. Obviously the Tengokugan was Yuri's preferred technique. Now thats my girl taking your enemies technique and using it to supplement your own. Looks like you are learning". She spoke feeling like a proud mom for the moment Kohana being in the air was dead to right with the fireball as large as it was there was little time to get around it, she needed to meet it head on. Hardening her skin to great capacity with her reserves of chakra she began using Crystal Armour she couldn't crystallize the fireball due it being raw chakra and energy, but she could protect from it. Kohana's crystal armor collided with the fireball which sent her backwards slightly and crashing into the ground back first, she used this fall to create a bounce to land back on her feet in a crouching position to see that same sphere in Yuri's hand again. This again?? Kohana said with a reluctant sigh of air leaving her lungs. "Well then this gives me an idea". Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!!!!! Kohana removed the armor on her left arm to release a large series and greenish black snakes from the inside of her sleeves. The snakes weren't meant to capture and entangle Yuri is she was caught rather than bite. However they were only a hidden deception to her next move. It was up to Yuri to figure out what was to happen next. Thanks to Yuri's incredible reflexes, Yuri was barely able to dodge most of the snakes, but when a couple of snakes were able to entangle her feet together. As soon her feet were entangled she used the body replacement jutsu to replace herself with a snake. Once freed, she appeared a couple of feet away from the snakes. Yuri would then run towards her mother and once close enough she would attempt to plow the golden sphere into her mothers chest. If successful her mother would be propelled back 10 meters. As she did so, she summoned the dagger, Carnwennan to her hand so she would hopefully be prepared for any future attacks. "My Poor child you need to see through these kinds of things to be an excellent shinobi, thats is what will set you apart being able to see through deception, you are luck that I am not your real enemy other I would have killed you for actually falling for such obvious setup". The sphere in her daughters hand was raw chakra that could not be turned into a Crystal however the same could not be said for the area around her legs, by crystallizing the molecules near her legs and her midsection using a partial Crystalization wave. With her freed hand which was still in cased in armor she held her hand out forward at her daughter palm outstretched. Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison She aimed the crystallization at the field surrounding her which Yuri had already ran into and was caught inside her blast range, which immediately solidified because the targets areas was her midsection and legs neither jumping, ducking would get her out the range in time. Yuri stared at her mother once she was trapped in the crystal. "I hate crystals." Yuri thought to herself. Yuri would then calm herself and began to think of a way out of this. There was the option of using God's Divine Power to free herself, but Yuri had the feeling that her mother would expect that of her. That leaves Yuri with one option. "That's cheating, you always use your crystals. I bet the outcome wouldn't be the same if you didn't use it." Yuri said in a whiney voice. Kohana took this moment to allow the words to circulate in her thoughts and echo. "It is true had it not been for the crystals I would have taken a direct hit, so I will give credit where its due. The problem is that you're looking at this from the wrong angle. Ask yourself this, do you think your enemies are interested in what's fair or is cheating by your standards? Or the outcome it they didn't make a certain move in a fight". Kohana spoke with a resigned face. "Imagine if this happened on a mission and you faced an enemy who had similar abilities at their disposal. You would be a headless child and id be a daughter short. Kohana said assuming Yuri had relented, though she kept her distance and stayed vigilant. "Id rather not be one of those parents who has to bury their own child". she said laughingly but rather serious. Folding her arms she turned the full front of her body toward Yuri and cocked her head to the side. "Now what did we learn??" Yuri looked at her mother, as her dagger gathered positive energy that came from the positive feelings directed at Yuri. The dagger turned this energy into chakra. That chakra was then coated the dagger and a small smile appeared on Yuri's lips. A smile that was only shown when she woken up from one of her Precognition dreams, a smile that seemed to say she knew a lot more then she was letting people believe. "The spar isn't over, I will tell you what I've learned once it's over." Yuri said. "Technically it would already be over. I would have killed you before I even allowed you to open your mouth.: Kohana said as she exhaled deeply. "Yuri the point I was really getting at is with the crystal you were caught in I could and would have broken you and watched you die your pieces go flying off into the wind, before you even had the chance to talk about Outcomes being different. Only reason you had enough time to gather energy for your plan is because I am not trying to kill you, but imagine if your enemy was". Kohana stated as she waited for Yuri to break free. "I won't release the crystals hold so you gotta free yourself since you want to show me what you learned once its over. I will take you serious only after you have landed a hit, I am not your father I am here to toughen you up not baby you down". Kohana spoke as she waved her arms and placed them in front of her. Yuri quickly threw the dagger that was in her left hand at her mother, she would then form the clone seal and 5 solid shadow clones would appear next to her. The clones concentrated yang chakra to a central point in their palm, this would form an orb of yang chakra in each of the clones hands. Yuri's clones would then throw the sphere made of yang chakra at Kohana. If any of the five orbs were to hit Kohana it would cause Kohana to be propelled back. The name of this technique is, Holy Art: Blast of Hestia. "I hope you don't think I am going to release from that crystal prison, you got yourself in it so find your own way out". Kohana retorted. She was more than willing to leave her to her own devices and discover her own way out in this situation. This was live combat after all, pleasantries had no place on battlefield. Kohana surveyed the style of attack Yuri went with the direct attack followed by clones that each created a concentrated technique with the intention of hitting her. The dagger being the impending threat, and the clones attack following up. Lets see what you do this this time when I leave another opening. . Kohana whispered among her own thoughts. Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken!!!! Kohana began manifesting several crystal shuriken and throwing them at the dagger Yuri threw as well as the light orbs that were gaining ground on her position. These shuriken were six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade greatly snowflakes as they sliced through the air creating a whirling cutting sound preparing to greet the projectiles that was thrown and create a stalemate. Yuri was about to reach for a coin, but then she realized that the crystals were blocking the entrance of her pocket. The real Yuri bit her right thumb until she could taste blood on her tongue. She then wiped her right thumb against her left palm then formed the following signs: boar, dog , bird, monkey, and ram. She then thrust her palm downward and a coin appeared and Yuri caught the coin with her right hand before it touched the ground. She the placed the coin on top of her thump and she flipped in into the air. While the coin is Yuri creates an electrical field around her. This electrical field slows down the coins descent while the user focuses Rajin chakra to her entire right arm arm. The focused Rajin chakra can be seen by the small bolts of lightning that circulate around the user's arm.The negative electrical charge moves counterclockwise while the positive charge moves clockwise. This was a lot different then the last time because this time she was going on all out. As she was preparing for the Rajin gun her clones charged at her, so they could hopefully divert Kohana's attention away from the real Yuri. Kohana smiled openly for Yuri to see, it seems she forgot I can sense chakra far better what she gives me credit for. The clones were certainly an issue, but the level of chakra being pour into the rail gun like techniques of her was not something to look away from. I need an attack that is area based and will cover ground and extend from the point of attack and open up a perimeter to cut those clones off. Kohana said sifting through her thoughts like a mad women. Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!!! Swiping her arms forward she released an intense wave of chakra that began to form a massive crystal wall which towered over the area and covered it vastly from both sides completely stopping the clones from getting through to her and cutting off any lanes for counter attacks. To get to her the clones would need to jump over which would leave them open to her quicker attacks using her Wind Release. The crystal wall also came with a unique function as well, almost impenetrable crystal wall which also repairs itself when damaged. Once Yuri's coin would follow through with it's technique the crystal would repair itself over the damage and be fully healed as if nothing happened. Two of the clones stopped in its place and used the body flicker technique to appear next to the coin Yuri had thrown a couple of minutes before. The first clone quickly picked up the coin as the second clone was forming the necessary hand seals for the summoning jutsu. The second clone slammed their palm on the ground and summoned a coin. The second clone picked up the summoned coin and threw it to the first clone. The second clone disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and the first clone infused divine chakra into both coins. As this was happening, Yuri had 5 seconds left before the rajin gun was finished charging. The clone threw one of the coins in the path of the rajin gun and the second coin over the wall. The coin reached it's path just in time because at that moment, the flipped coin landed on Yuri's thumb and she immediately flicked the coin as she released half of the rajin chakra. This caused the coin to travel toward the 1st coin at 400 mph, with a streak of lightning trailing behind it. When the rajin coin it the divine chakra infused coin it disappeared instead of plowing through the divine chakra infused coin. It didn't completely disappear from existence because a second later, the rajin coin shot out of the coin the clone had thrown upward. The rajin coin was now heading straight toward Yuri's mother at a diagonal angle at 400 mph. Speed and trajectory was nice, however Kohana had one small advantage left in her side. She never released her crystal armor from early on which increased her footing into the ground. Be ause of that she could use this technique and not worry of the backlash. Yuri coin did have speed, but after it left her fingers Yuri could no longer control the frequency of it. Where Kohana was a Wind Style user as well and she could user he chakra to vibrate air violently. Pointing her fist in the the coin was coming from she would use air as a vibrate the air at an intense frequency which would cushion the coin greatly and use the wind as a natural conductor to affect the lightning. Wind Release: Vibro Shockwave!!!! Kohana released her chakra in the direction of the coin, the pressure at which she fired was enough to cause her crystal armor to dent the ground beneath her as it cracked giving way to her extra weight and pressure from the blast. She increased the intensity of her wind blast to pulverise the coin in midair and null and void its velocity speed by using the violent vibrations to counter its speed. "Enough of this, we are getting off base here this is looking more like a fight than a training match. Kohana said as she waved her hands releasing her daughter from her former crystal prison. I have a better idea, this crystal wall your clone jumped over we can use that to increase the velocity and attack power, but it wont be easy". Kohana said pointing at the crystal wall before her. "This crystal wall repairs itself when it is damaged and will do so near instantly repelling all attacks nearly. Your goal is to increase your attack power and cut through it completely. If you don't get it right the first time, then we will simply stay at it till you get it right." Kohana said tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Yuri smiled happily when she was freed from the prison. She listened quietly as she her mother talked. Yuri knew the tengokugan won't work, Yuri may be a lot stronger then the average human but even she couldn't punch through it. Yuri extended her cupped hands so that they were arms length away from her chest. She would then concentrate the divine chakra and the forms it into a beam of energy in her hands.After doing so Yuri would fire the beam of divine chakra, the beam would split into multiple other beams while it flies toward the wall. Distant and distracted from the incident Kohana saw herself having an out of body experience here she was now a mother and of all things a teacher. A true testament of the mantle being passed, and the old giving way to the young. While her progress was steady Yuri would one day succeed her. Uzumaki's were well known for their powerful vitality and their incredible life forces, she had plenty of years before her. Kohana snapped back from her thoughts watching Yuri's attack dole out punishment as the beams impacted trying to pass through the crystal's confines. The massive wall caved slightly and cracked under the immense pressure of the beams, but its ability to repair itself was faster than that of the beams ability to pierce it. Yuri had taken a smart approach to attacking from varying sides to weaken the entire structure of the wall rather than a single point, but made the same mistake of acting before thinking. "Yuri before you go bumbling about attacking again look for structural weakness, randomly attacking while sometimes yields great results won't cut it here. Stop trying to power your way through this and observe the crystal. Find a structural weakness that can be used to pierce through it faster than it can repair itself. Otherwise we will be out here till sunset". Kohana spoke tapping her foot into the ground impatiently. Yuri had also gained her impatience, but she was to gung ho ready to start blasting without first thinking of a better way to do something. AGAIN!!!! Yuri coats her hand with Raijin chakra and runs up to the wall. As she was running Yuri channeled Raijin chakra to her cloak. The cloak emitted a faint glow which mean't it was increasing it's power by a 1/5th of it's original power. The cloak then gave the the new Raijin chakra back to Yuri. When she was within striking distance she slammed her palm against the wall and channel strong Raijin chakra into the wall the same way she would channel Raijin chakra into a human to control their the electrical signals in their body except that Yuri would continually channel Raijin chakra into the wall for ten seconds. If Yuri was right about what she was doing, the wall should shatter. The wall shook violently as it buckled under pressure and cracked and tried to repair just as fast as it was crumbling apart. The sounds of the shaking wall was enough to snap Kohana from her blissful daydream of looking into the aimless clouds. "Now Yuri keep up the pressure on the spot don't you dare let up and stop there if you're going to shatter it completely you have to break it completely so it wont repair itself. If the foundation is attacked with a consistent attack it will crumble, but if you let up it will only repair. So keep at it until you that damn wall turn into crystal dust!!". Kohana said instantly reinvigorated back into the training session. At Yuri's rate of attack and constant pressure she might break it, but if she release it too soon it will be the same song and dance again. Yuri drowned out the noise of her mother by concentrating on keeping up the pressure. If she remembered correctly her dad said that a user needs to undergo a training just like this to learn Narukami."Did mom know about the technique?" ''Yuri thought to herself. She shook the thought off because she realized that it was distracting her. It may have distracted her a bit but the pressure was able to stay constant. Reading Yuki's face Kohana could see she seemed to be in deep thought but she was indeed breaking the crystal slowly and steadily. The sound of the crystal trying to repair was indeed like music to her ears and even formed a smile on her face slightly. "Now thats my girl keep driving and pushing you keep this up I might start respecting you as a shinobi and a young woman. Maybe you aren't as meek and a pushover like your father is after all". Kohana said seeing her daughter show resolve that was worth a compliment. Pieces of the crystal radically began to fall offer as the wall was nearly on its last legs, the purple crystal dust began to increase in their surroundings as it finally like a glass set that fell on the floor. Yet one last layer stood between Yuki and the other side. '''FINISH IT!!!'. Kohana said yelling and cupping her hands over the opposite sides of her lips to increase the vibrations of her voice. Yuri thought that her mother's constant yelling wasn't helping her finish the task. With that thought she channeled more Raijin chakra into the giant crystal wall. ''"If my mom makes me do this again I'm just going to have the energy dragon eat it..." ''Yuri thought with irritation. After what seemed like a year and some days of training the crystal could no longer withstand and absorb the punishment from Yuri's attack, the self repairing function was worn out and immediately the crystal shattered underneath the pressure. the purplish dust and particles released into the air and sprawled across the plains with the wind. Though it may have taken some time Yuri managed to defeat the crystal layer. "I gotta say I did question your motivation and seriousness early on with this training, but seeing you stick with the move the way you did showed me you do have guts after all. Here I worried you would wind up quitting again and catching an attitude". Kohana said wiping sweat from her forehead, deep down she made a bet Yuri would do it, but she was proven wrong and it felt good. "Just for that dinner of your choice you just name the place and ill take you, a treat for doing so well'. Kohana said her entire expression having changed from strict teacher back to caring mom. They both needed a break from the constant drilling. You can invite your father along as well if you want, it can even be his treat as well, he isnt doing anything anyway. The sound of the crystal breaking was music to her ears. She formed the confrontation hand seal and the clones disappeared, leaving a cloud of white smoke behind. "Can we go to Yakiniku Q?" Yuri asked as she quickly caught her breath and relaxed. "Hmmm well sounds like a good place for us to dine out and celebrate, but fret not, We are simply taking a break for now not for today. There are still other techniques we need to rehearse to make sure you are"" firing on all cylinder"." Kohana said reaching into her hip pack to make sure she was indeed carrying her money. It would be a disaster for her to not carry her money when eating out. not that she couldnt just borrow it form her husband. He knew better than to tell her no anyway. "We eat to get your strength back and relax but once we have relaxed for two hours we are back on the clock and back to work. Have I made myself clear". Kohana said with resounding voice, Kohana wanted Yuri to be clear on their target goals. Yuri let out a soft sigh before replying: "Yes mom." Yuri was curious what techniques she wanted Yuri to practice. "Maybe it's the Tengokugan." Yuri thought with a small smile. "Are we going to walk there? If I remember correctly, I think I left one of my coins there when I ate there with Amaya last week." Yuri continued.